<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Around by Kyoupann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337720">Turn Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann'>Kyoupann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Hyrule in angery, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), i guess?, it's bonding time!!!!, it's magic hands mand and big bro bonding time!, rated T 'cause of language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight confides in Hyrule why he doesn't use magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii~ this is my gift for Suri on the LU Spooky exchange!<br/>What's spooky of this? Nothing! :'D It's just good ol' bros bonding over the bonfire of a misunderstanding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hyrule doesn’t really swear. Well, at least not around any of the heroes. With Wind and Legend being quite proficient at it, he thinks the group doesn’t need a third one.</p><p>He doesn’t swear but <em> oh, how badly he wants to swear at the ranch hand right now </em>. Not only that, but he also wants to backhand him so hard his own hand tingles in pain. Hyrule is mad and he is trying his best to keep whatever is left of his composure.</p><p><em> “Don’t touch me.”  </em>Is what Twilight had said as soon as he had seen Hyrule approaching him. At first, he thought the farmer was just shaken up from the nasty blow he got on his head; but Legend had taken care of him and a concussion was out of the question. Twilight had been fully aware of what he was saying. And, ouch, did it hurt.</p><p>Then, Hyrule tried to actually heal the wound on his left side; a deep cut that, if not treated soon, will be more than just a threat to Twilight’s life. He was losing so much blood and so fast, they needed to act quickly. They unanimously decided that it would be best to ignore Twilight’s shouts and let Hyrule treat him, even if he clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with Hyrule’s healing magic. But Hyrule got his hands ever so close before Twi could aim a kick directly to his stomach, sending the air out of his lungs and leaving him recoiling into himself.</p><p>And that’s how he finds himself cursing the very existence of the hero. Had it not been for Wild’s stray fairy, he doubts the ranch hand would have made it this far into the night. He is growing angrier the more time passes, and he is aware that no one is in the mood to deal with anyone’s crap right now. So, he lets the Captain know that he’ll take a walk around the area, scan for monsters, cool down a bit. He makes sure to promise to be back before the moon’s highest point, and only then does the Captain let him go without a second thought.</p><p>The blow to his torso doesn’t hurt as much anymore, but he’s sure there will be a horrible bruise by morning. He could try to speed up the bruising process, but he is already so low on magic. He doesn’t want to waste more on something as petty as a bruise. At least Twi didn’t break any of his ribs.</p><p>He stops for a minute, just to even out his breathing, and kicks the dirt under his feet. <em> What gave Twilight the right to be so repulsed of his magic </em> ? As if he didn’t reek of weird magic. Hyrule knows he can’t be the only one to notice: Legend knows a good amount of spells, Four is very perceptive, Wild fucking  <em> knows  </em>something but won’t tell. The excuse that he doesn’t use magic is absurd and insulting at least. Sure, there are days where the nine of them can’t seem to share a single brain cell, but that doesn’t give him the right to take them for stupid and expect them to believe such lie.</p><p>Hyrule doesn’t experience anger as frequent or strongly as the veteran, who he is sure will be growing white hairs anytime soon, but when he does, there is no stopping him until the problem is taken care of from the roots. From the very beginning, Twilight had expressed his discomfort around his healing magic, always refusing to be healed and opting for potions and fairies, even if it meant it would take longer to heal. Old school, he had called himself. At the time, Hyrule found it interesting, if not a bit funny, given the nature of their existence, that a hero would endure pain longer just to avoid light magic. Hyrule had accepted it and just offered to heal him out of courtesy, knowing damn well that every time he would be rejected. However, this is getting out of control and they have to do something about it; Twilight’s tantrum could get them in serious trouble if they ever run out of potions or fairies. And even if the ranch hand isn’t on his good side right now, they are still a team and they still have to look out for each other; Hyrule will get to the bottom of this, even if that earns him another kick and possibly a punch to the face.</p><p>He’s been walking in circles for the last hour or so; not too far away to lose sight from the light of the fire, they can’t afford having him get lost after such attack. When he feels his anger start to subside, he decides it’s now the time to go back to camp, maybe snatch the first watch, do his hours and hopefully rest for the remainder of the night.</p><p>However, his plans are yet again antagonised by the rancher; everyone except him is in their bedrolls, they must have decided shifts already. Dread pools in his stomach. He had wanted to tackle the problem, but not right now. Not when he looks at him and can’t help a scowl from adorning his face.</p><p>He just nods in Twilight’s general direction and attempts to walk directly to the mess of tangled limbs that are Wind and Four to make some space for himself.</p><p>“Hyrule.”</p><p>Twilight’s voice cuts through the silence swiftly as a knife, it stabs him on the back and rips him from any security walls he has built the last hour. He is <em> not  </em>afraid of Twilight, but damn is he intimidating, he doesn’t seem to even try. He visibly jumps out of surprise and turns just in time to see Twi flinch, his slouched posture not matching with the security in his voice.</p><p>He lets out a sigh and walks over to the fire. He is not sitting next to Twilight, he’d prefer to keep his distance and his ribs unbroken, thank you very much. He doesn’t say much. He doesn’t say anything at all, and instead pretends to be stocking the fire with a twig he found on his way there.</p><p>“How’s your torso?”</p><p>It’s a long and awkward silence.</p><p>‘<em> Oh, it’s fine and dandy. You know, because I used my magic. To heal it. It’s fantastic, you should stop being a raging toddler and try it sometime. </em>’ Is what Hyrule wants to say, but he bits the inside of his cheek and tosses a rock into the fire.</p><p>“Alright. Good thing you weren’t wearing your iron boots,” is what he says instead and lets out a meek chuckle, just to make it less awkward than already is.</p><p>Twilight laughs as well, if that pathetic sound could be called a laugh, that is. He rubs the back of his neck, an unidentifiable itch that urges him to scratch everywhere. He doesn’t respond and he doesn’t think Hyrule expects him to, by the look on his face and the way he keeps poking at the fire. The itch has now moved to his left ear, where he fiddles with the blue earring on it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hyrule.”</p><p>Hyrule looks up from the gentle fire, his vision taking a couple of seconds to adjust to the darkness beyond the light. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised; while Twilight wasn’t consumed with pride like the Vet, admitting his faults didn’t come as easy as one would expect. He wonders if it has something to do with the fact that it’s only them now, opposite to having seven pairs and one eye on them at all times.</p><p>“Twi–“  </p><p>“I shouldn’t’ve kicked you, I knew what I was doing,” he admits and doesn’t let Hyrule get another word in before continuing. “I also owe you an apology for the whole magic thing. I know you –“</p><p>“Twilight.”</p><p><em> It’s fine </em>. Hyrule doesn’t need an apology; if all this hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have gotten any and they would be like normal. An apology doesn’t mean anything will change. Of course, he appreciates the sentiment, so he nods in recognition.</p><p>“Not to be rude, but…” how to word this without sounding like an asshole. He doesn’t want to pry, the rancher must have his personal reasons for not telling more about his dislike for magic, “As the unofficial medic assistant of this party, I believe it is only fair that you tell me at least why you refuse to be treated with my magic.”</p><p>Hyrule is met with dead silence and Twilight’s face is not giving in, there’s no sign that he’ll tell anything. Instead, the contrast of the worry in his voice the last minute with the stoic and calculating look is strong and hard to dismiss. But Hyrule’s gaze doesn’t falter either, and he holds his sight on Twilight, showing no remorse or intention to back down.</p><p>Finally, it is Twilight who backs down, after giving a long, tired sigh and a wince; his wound acting up.</p><p>“Fine. C’mere, I’ll tell you.”</p><p>For a moment, Hyrule hesitates in his place before getting up and making his way to the other side of the fire. He sits on the patch of grass, next to Twilight’s legs. He doesn’t feel ready to share a log, so the ground will do for now. He watches Twilight bring out a sort of long necklace from under his tunic, and lets it rest on his sternum.</p><p>“I trust you not to tell anyone.”</p><p>“Not even the Old man knows?”</p><p>Twilight shakes his head and Hyrule gasps, genuine surprise getting the best of him. He feels his cheeks warm up with embarrassment. But, hey! is he really to blame? He definitely wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>Twilight holds the string in front of him, letting the dying light of fire spark up the amber hues of the engraving in the pinecone-shaped pendant. A look akin to longing settles on his face; his brow relaxes and a small smile tugs at his lips.</p><p>“This is a Shadow Crystal,” he begins to explain,” it’s Twilit magic, it allows me to… hone my senses and the like.”</p><p>Hyrule eyes the weird pinecone and yeah, definitely not light magic. Being this close to it he can feel something unsettling emanating from it, and at this distance he can tell that the weird vibes he got from Twilight upon meeting him, without a doubt, came from this thing in the first place and not the hero. Still, if he were to lose the pendant, Hyrule is sure there’ll be some left-over magic in him, given how long he has been using it.</p><p>He squints his eyes, inspecting it closer and stretches an arm to touch the pendant. He only hesitates a little because of the intense look Twilight’s got on him.</p><p>“You can touch it, just don’t squeeze it,” Twilight warns and places it on Hyrule’s open palms.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, no. </em>
</p><p>He doesn’t like this. This feels weird. This is not any kind of magic he knows. What the<em> heck </em>is this? How can Twilight stand this feeling? So heavy, so suffocating. Not cool at all.</p><p>Twilight seems to have taken notice of Hyrule’s distressed look and so, he proceeds to answer whatever question he guesses is in the Traveler’s mind, “Don’t fret. No, it’s not light magic, but it’s not dark magic either. The Twili are a very powerful tribe, but they aren’t evil.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule wants to toss the damn thing into the fire, but the only thing stopping him from doing so is the thought of Twilight killing him in the spot; he talks with so much esteem, it’s clear it’s more than just a handy tool for him now.</p><p>“I don’t know much about magic in general, and I’m still learning how to use this thing,” he takes the crystal from Hyrule’s hands, who visibly relaxes as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, “but I’d rather play it safe and not mix it with other types of magic. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p><em> Understand? </em> Of course, he does! With such thing, even he, an avid practitioner, would not risk it and do as Twilight. And suddenly, everything makes sense; it’s not that Twilight despises magic, he just doesn’t understand it. He is not afraid to use his own magic items, but give him one the Veteran’s magic rods and he’ll hiss at it like a wildcat. Hyrule can’t blame him; magic is scary even to those who know how to wield it, one never stops learning it. Twilight is just doing the most sensible thing, and for that, Hyrule is thankful.</p><p>“Why don’t you get a master? Someone who can teach you. It’ll be helpful to know what you can and can’t do with it.”</p><p>As soon as the question left his lips, Hyrule regretted ever speaking. Twilight’s faint smile completely vanished as if it had never been there, to begin with. Twilight places the necklace around his neck again and tucks the pendant into his tunic.</p><p>“The Twili are long gone from our world. Until I find a way to them, there’s no one to learn from.”</p><p>He has never been close to Twi, but he thinks he knows what he means by<em>  gone </em> and he doesn’t have it in him to say anything else; he understands what longing for something you can’t ever have. Trying to put the pieces together and make sense of whatever is left is an emotionally draining task and he never wished for any of his brothers to experience anything like it. But, aren’t they the same in some way or another? It was bound to happen.</p><p>Hyrule is not willing to touch that crystal again, at least not in the near future. Not without looking more into it; if only he could talk to Legend about it, he could give him a hint on how to approach it, but he promised not to tell anyone, and he will keep that promise. For now, they would have to settle with potions and fairies like they had been doing. It’s not ideal, but Hyrule can’t take any chances of corrupting Twilight’s body with light magic.</p><p>“We can figure something out, Twi,” he manages to say and he wholeheartedly means it, “I know nothing of your glowy rock or its source. But magic is magic, I’m sure there’s something I can do to help you. I promise we’ll find something.”</p><p>A strong hand takes hold of his shoulder and Hyrule genuinely smiles in a long time. A reassuring nod and ruffle of hair let him know that they are now in this together.</p><p>“Thank you, Hyrule.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this because I never write Hyrule (*gaps* sacrilege), and he is so much fun to write because he is just.... a very perceptive yet lost kiddo, you feel me?? Like, he knows What's Up, he just won't tell ksksksk. I vibe with Hyrule from time to time, tbh.</p><p>Anywussy, thank you so much for reading this far &lt;3 any kudos/comments are deeply appreciated and give me the strength to journey on this treacherous path we call life.</p><p>I love reading all your thoughts in the comments, so please let me know what you liked about this! I'm always happy to discuss headcanons/ideas &lt;3 if not here, you can always find me on tumblr as @kyoupann!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>